Unbroken Cycle
by PeaceMonger373
Summary: There are things out there that no one could ever imagine, one of these things is an ancient civilization that's been around for thousands of years, what will Humanity of Earth and the Species of the Citadel could think of this discovery? AU for both Star Wars and Mass Effect
1. Timeline

*updated timeline*

**Calendars**

BBY/ABY: Before Battle of Yavin/After Battle of Yavin

CE: Christian/Common Era

GS: Galactic Standard

2640 BBY (500 BCE/0 GS)-2140 BBY (0 CE/ 500 GS): The Citadel Council is formed. The asari and salarians together colonize the Citadel and establish it as a center of the galactic community, led by the Council. This year is also known as 0 GS, the beginning of the Galactic Standard (GS) timeline.

As a gesture of openness with their new asari allies, the Salarian Union opens the records of the League of One. Under threat, the League responds by assassinating every member of the Union's inner cabinet; Special Tasks Group operatives then hunt down and eliminate the League.

First contact is made with the volus. Eventually, the Citadel Council commissions the volus to draw up the Unified Banking Act, which establishes a standard galactic currency known as the credit and links all galactic economies.

The turian Unification War occurs. The increasingly isolated and xenophobic colonies on the frontiers of turian space go to war with each other. After years of fighting, the Turian Hierarchy sweeps in and pacifies the remaining factions. Animosity between turian colonies continues for decades.

The Council grants the volus the honor of being the first non-Council species with an embassy at the Citadel, rather than a Council seat.

First contact is made with the batarians. They are granted an embassy a century later.

The asari discover the elcor home system and help the elcor locate and activate their nearest mass relay. "Within one elcor lifetime" they establish a regular trade route to the Citadel and are granted an embassy.

First contact is made with the hanar and the quarians. Both races are later granted embassies.

2139 BBY (1 CE/501 GS): The rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. Negotiation with the rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic rachni worlds.

2132 BBY (8 CE/508 GS): The Breath Stealing occurs on Alphoresis, an event that claims the lives of every child under the age of eight.

2060 BBY (80 CE/580 GS): The Rachni Wars continue. The salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds and pursue the rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs.

2000 BBY (140 CE/640 GS): The Draggulch Period begins. The New Sith Wars begins with the Fourth Great Schism: the Jedi Master Phanius leaves the Jedi Order with fifty followers and takes the name Darth Ruin as he founds the New Sith, igniting a thousand years of conflict with the Sith. A group of families and friends of members of the Jedi Order flee the early battles of the New Sith Wars, settling on the Outer Rim planet of Yanibar in hopes of establishing a temporary refuge. However, the colonists' relatives and allies are killed during the conflict, causing Yanibar to be forgotten; the colonists develop the Zeison Sha Force tradition. A Near-Human species immigrates to the planet Bimmisaari, where they adopt the culture of the native Bimms and are integrated into Bimm culture, also becoming known as Bimms.

1989 BBY (151 CE/651 GS): Bespin is first colonized with the commissioning of Cloud City.

1960 BBY (180 CE/680 GS): The Amulet of Kalara is fashioned.

1840 BBY (300 CE/800 GS): The rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the krogan population explodes.

1840 BBY (300 CE/800 GS) - 1440 BBY (700 CE/1200 GS): The krogan begin to expand exponentially, colonizing many new worlds. Growing concerns about their expansion lead to the founding of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel.

1800 BBY (340 CE/840 GS): An orbital bombardment of the planets in the Uba system, a preemptive strike by the Republic to deter the native Ubese from continuing to build banned weapons, ignites superweapon caches that engulf the planets in radioactive firestorms. The native Ubese are nearly exterminated by the event,[1] with the only survivors on Uba IV; some are relocated to the Ubertica system, but the event sparks a deep-seated hatred of the Republic among the Ubese.

1750 BBY (390 CE/890 GS): The Dark Underlord seizes power and marshals his Black Knights, who raid space stations along the Zona Miki route. The Republic counter by hiring Mandalorian mercenaries who fight alongside the Jedi in battle at Malrev IV, where the Jedi Master Murrtaggh struck down the Dark Underlord.

1582 BBY (558 CE/1058 GS): A military coup in the Tapani Empire brings down the Kappela Dynasty, and the region forms the Tapani Federation. The coup marks the transition from the Dynastic Era to the Federal Era of the region.

1569 BBY (571 CE/1071 GS): The end of the height of Saffa paintings.

1500 BBY (640 CE/1140 GS): The Republic drafts a large number of soldiers and halts the Sith offensive at King's Galquek, Corphelion, and Hiit. The Sayings, a collection of instructions about political strategy and conquest by Emperor Uueg Tching of Atrisia, are printed in a small run by the current Atrisian Emperor. The printing is a ploy by the Emperor to display his power to the Atrisian nobility, who are given the printed Sayings.

1486 BBY (654 CE/1154 GS): The Tapani Federation sends its first representatives to the Galactic Senate, and the Tapani sector is established as a Republic sector.

1466 BBY (674 CE/1174 GS): The Battle of Mizra occurs, ending with a Jedi defeat.

1433 BBY (693 CE/1193 GS): Beelo Gurji, a salarian operative, is appointed the first Spectre by the Citadel Council.

1440 BBY (700 CE/1200 GS): Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space. Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the asari colony of Lusia, but the krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on krogan infrastructures by the Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions begin.

The Citadel Council makes first contact with the turians around this time and persuades them to aid in the war. After the krogan respond to the initial turian offensive by devastating turian colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the turians vow to stop the krogan from ever becoming a threat again.

Sometime after the turians join the galactic community, the volus are accepted as a client race of the Turian Hierarchy.

1430 BBY (710 CE/1210 GS): Realizing that the krogan will never give in as long as they can replenish their fighters, the turians unleash a salarian-engineered bio-weapon known as the genophage on the krogan. The krogan population starts its decline.

1419 BBY (721 CE/1221 GS): Dreypa's Oubliette is rediscovered on Jebble.

1340 BBY (800 CE/1300 GS): The Krogan Rebellions end, though scattered krogan insurgent actions continue for decades. The turians fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated krogan.

The Citadel Conventions are drawn up in the wake of the conflict.

1300 BBY (840 CE/1340 GS): Republic scouts discover the planet Lan Barell in the ore-rich Lan system.

1250 BBY (890 CE/1390 GS): The Sith Lord Belia Darzu comes to power, beginning a period known as the Sictis Wars as she unleashes her technobeasts.

1240 BBY (900 CE/1400 GS): The turians are granted a seat on the Citadel Council in recognition for their service in the Krogan Rebellions.

1230 BBY (910 CE/1410 GS): The Sictis Wars end with Darzu's death on Tython.

1196 BBY (944 CE/1444 GS): Hathrox III undergoes a biochemical civil war that wipes out the entire population.

1154 BBY (986 CE/1486 GS): The Bengali Uprising begins, which sees the planets Bengali and Thyrsus revolt against the rule of the Echani Command over the Six Sisters. Bengali rejoins the Echani Command less than a century later.

1100 BBY (1040 CE/1540 GS): The Republic Dark Age begins.

1094 BBY (1046 CE/1546 GS): The city of Zehava is founded on the planet Melida/Daan.

1066 BBY (1074 CE/1574 GS): The Sith Lord Vilia Calimondra instigates the Charge Matrica, a contest between her seven children to see which one would become her heir.

1058 BBY (1082 CE/1582 GS): The mercenary Aga Awaud returns to Mandalore and finds that the Candorian plague has killed his family and most of his clan, and that the Mandalorians are victims of raiders throughout Mandalorian Space. Appalled, Awaud leads a movement known as the Return in an effort to convince Mandalorians to defend their territory.

1057 BBY (1083 CE/1583 GS): The Sith Lord Xelian gives birth to her second son Daiman.

1052 BBY (1088 CE/1588 GS): The Sith Lord Mandragall is seduced and then killed by Xelian.

1051 BBY (1089 CE/1589 GS): Awaud claims the title of Mandalore the Uniter, and leads Mandalorian Space through the remainder of the New Sith Wars to become a regional industrial and military power.

1010 BBY (1130 CE/1630 GS): Jedi Master Skere Kaan abandons the Order with a group of like-minded Jedi, and within months his Brotherhood of Darkness emerges as the dominant Sith faction. Lord Hoth decides to take the offensive against the Sith, and gathers Jedi Lords and bands of Knights behind his banner. The Grand Council of the Order ultimately declares all of the Jedi baronies united as the Army of Light under Hoth, who bears the title of Seneschal.

1006 BBY (1134 CE/1634 GS): The Sith Academy on Korriban is reopened.

1004 BBY (1136 CE/1636 GS): The Brotherhood of Darkness lands armies on Dromund Kaas and Malrev IV, but are repelled by the Republic.

1002 BBY (1138 CE/1638 GS): The Army of Light clashes with the Brotherhood of Darkness at Ruusan, beginning the Ruusan campaign.

1000 BBY (1140 CE/1640 GS): The Seventh Battle of Ruusan ends when Kaan, influenced by Darth Bane, uses the thought bomb to eradicate his enemies—but the the thought bomb kills all of the Sith as well. The Seventh Battle of Ruusan. The remaining Sith are exterminated on Ruusan, with the exception of Darth Bane, who starts a new Sith Order with only one master and one apprentice at a time, also known as the Rule of Two. Each subsequent Sith would bear the title Darth. Chancellor Tarsus Valorum presides over the Ruusan Reformation, which dismantles the Republic's central authority, abolishing the Republic's standing armed forces and reorganizing its millions of sectors into 1,024 regional sectors, each represented by a single Senator. The Republic Dark Age comes to an end.

980 BBY (1160 CE/1660 GS): Darth Zannah kills Darth Bane on Ambria and becomes the new Dark Lord of the Sith.

965 BBY (1175 CE/1675 GS): Chiss Ascendancy passes the Non-Aggression Law.

915 BBY (1225 CE/1725 GS): Sise Fromm is born.

896 BBY (1244 CE/1744 GS): Yoda is born on an unknown planet, and later begins his training with Hysalrian Jedi Master N'Kata Del Gormo on an unknown swamp planet.

867 BBY (1273 CE/1773 GS): Naboo joins the Galactic Republic.

850 BBY (1290 CE/1790 GS): A box containing a 10,000 year old lightsaber is discovered on Ossus.

800 BBY (1340 CE/1840 GS): Yoda begins to train Jedi in the ways of the Force.

796 BBY (1344 CE/1844 GS): Yoda is granted the title of Jedi Master.

740 BBY (1400 CE/1900 GS): Extensive and unchecked industrial expansion on the drell homeworld Rakhana begins taking a significant toll on the planet's environment.

700 BBY (1440 CE/1940 GS): B'omarr monks arrive on Tatooine. An Alderaan Biotics operation is established on Borleias.

620 BBY (1520 CE/2020 GS): The Antarian Rangers are established.

610 BBY (1530 CE/2030 GS): Dewlannamapia is born on Kashyyyk.

600 BBY (1540 CE/2040 GS): The Jedi Knight Allya is exiled to Dathomir and would eventually found the Witches of Dathomir there. Jabba Desilijic Tiure is born on Nal Hutta

595 BBY (1545 CE/2045 GS): Gandle Ott is colonized by Humans.

571 BBY (1569 CE/2069 GS): The Clatear and the Nhoras begin a large-scale species-based feud.

550 BBY (1590 CE/2090 GS): The Bandit Alkhara moves into what would eventually become Jabba's Palace. His slaughter of a tribe of Sand people begins the centuries-long Tusken/Human blood feud.

540 BBY(1600 CE/2100 GS): The first sightings of the Collectors are reported in the Terminus Systems. In Citadel space, the claims are dismissed as unsubstantiated rumors and tall tales.

532 BBY (1608 CE/2108 GS): Many Quarren and Mon Calamari are taken as laborers to Lamaredd.

529 BBY (1611 CE/2111 GS): The Atrisian Parliament is formed.

520 BBY (1620 CE/2120 GS): The Ark of Baron Auletphant is collected by the Baobab Archives on Manda.

519 BBY (1621 CE/2121 GS): The species later known as the Polis Massans begin to investigate the remains of the Eellayin civilization on Polis Massa.

516 BBY (1624 CE/2124 GS): Jabba Desilijic Tiure forces the bandit Alkhara out of his own palace.

509 BBY (1631 CE/2131 GS): Yaddle is born.

500 BBY (1640 CE/2140 GS): The Jedi training vessel Chu'unthor, is built in orbit around the planet Abhean by Republic Fleet Systems. A civilization on Jandoon disappears.

491 BBY (1649 CE/2149 GS): A civilization on Jandoon disappears.

490 BBY (1650 CE/2150 GS): The Corporate Sector Authority, a free-enterprise fiefdom of the galaxy, is founded to free the Galactic Senate and corporate moneymakers from each other.

470 BBY (1670 CE/2170 GS): Corellia unsuccessfully attempts to withdraw from the Galactic Republic, going so far as to utilize the Contemplanys Hermi clause for the first time in history. Corellia, Selonia and Drall ally in a failed attempt to takeover the Federation of the Double Worlds. Yinchorr is first charted by the Galactic Republic.

439 BBY (1701 CE/2201 GS): Spore is created by scientists on Ithor.

400 BBY (1740 CE/2240 GS): The elitist Nomad's Retreat in the Nomad Mountains on Corellia expands its membership to become a public resort. Susevfi is settled by Corporate Sector expatriates.

392 BBY (1748 CE/2248 GS): Kal'Shebbol is first settled by Twi'lek refugees.

385 BBY (1755 CE/2255 GS): Samara's three daughters are diagnosed as Ardat-Yakshi. Rila and Falere accept exile, but Morinth flees. Samara takes the oaths of the asari justicars and pursues her errant daughter for the next 430 years.

380 BBY (1760 CE/2260 GS): Keiran Halcyon defeats the Afarathu cult.

378 BBY (1762 CE/2262 GS): Ikrit discovers the Golden Globe within the Palace of the Woolamander on Yavin 4.

365 BBY (1775 CE/2275 GS): Near-Human colonists from supernova-threatened Hettitite settle the planet Sernpidal.

350 BBY (1790 CE/2290 GS): The Trade Federation is created to regulate commerce in the Outer Rim. The Great Cleansing occurs on Fyodos, devastating the planet. Attichitcuk is born on Kashyyyk.

340 BBY (1800 CE/2300 GS): The Jedi training vessel Chu'unthor crashes on the surface of Dathomir.

332 BBY (1808 CE/2308 GS): The Sheyfs of Clan Vos begin to rule Kiffu.

322 BBY (1818 CE/2318 GS): The Annoo-dat conquer Annoo (Gelefil).

321 BBY (1819 CE/2319 GS): Ord Cestus becomes a prison planet.

319 BBY (1821 CE/2321 GS): An embezzlement scandal results in twelve Cybot Galactica executives being imprisoned on Ord Cestus.

312 BBY (1828 CE/2328 GS): Berethron e Solo establishes a democratic constitutional monarchy on Corellia, replacing the previous absolute monarchy.

300 BBY (1840 CE/2340 GS): The Techno Union claims Mustafar, recognizing an opportunity to collect rare ores in liquid form. The Bothan Spynet is established. Myrkr is discovered and settled. The Ho'Din begin to industrialize and move down from the trees. The Nozho–Weogar War between the Bith city-states of Nozho and Weogar devastates Clak'dor VII.

297 BBY (1843 CE/2343 GS): The Kian'thar begin developing strong ties with Black Sun.

296 BBY (1844 CE/2344 GS): The Tofs conquer the planet Nagi.

294 BBY (1846 CE/2346 GS): The star Carosi reaches the point where most of its hydrogen is consumed and begins an unusually rapid expansion into a red giant. Over the next three centuries, the star's expansion would destroy the five innermost planets of its system, including Carosi IV, the Carosite homeworld. Upon this discrovery, the Jedi Order and Republic starts to evacuate the Carosites and resettle them on the Deep-Core world of Tython, the Jedi Homeworld

292 BBY (1848 CE/2348 GS): Oon Tien is colonized by the Republic.

282 BBY (1858 CE/2358 GS): The Houks colonize Sriluur.

275 BBY (1865 CE/2365 GS): The Janguine language goes extinct, along with its users.

260 BBY (1880 CE/2380 GS): Aria T'Loak arrives on Omega, a space station in the Terminus Systems regarded as the region's nominal capital. Aria is hired by the station's warlord as an enforcer and quickly becomes one of his most trusted lieutenants.

250 BBY (1890 CE/2390 GS): Human colonists from Salliche colonize Varonat, founding the settlements of Tropis-on-Varonat and Edgefields-on-Varonat. Gelgelar is colonized. Adarlon is colonized by Alderaanians.

247 BBY (1893 CE/2393 GS): Bosbit Matarcher is born.

245 BBY (1895 CE/ 2395 GS): The geth, machines created by the quarians as a source of cheap labor, become self-aware. Fearing a geth uprising, the quarians begin dismantling them. The geth revolt against their quarian masters. In the resulting conflict-known to the geth as the Morning War-the geth systematically drive the quarians from their own worlds. The surviving quarians are reduced to living as spacefaring nomads aboard the Migrant Fleet. Contrary to expectations, the geth do not venture outside the former quarian systems into wider Citadel space, instead isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy behind the Perseus Veil. As punishment for creating the geth, the Citadel Council closes the quarian embassy on the Citadel.

232 BBY (1908 CE/2408 GS): The Jedi notice that the Force has begun to "flux", and fear that the dark side is growing again. Worxer is destroyed when its sun goes supernova.

229 BBY (1911 CE/2411 GS): The Gardaji Rift is surveyed by the Galactic Republic.

222 BBY (1918 CE/2418 GS): A freighter from Geonosis crashes on Tatooine, leading to the domestication of the Massiffs by the Sand people.

220 BBY (1920 CE/2420 GS): The Academy of Carida is founded. The mining city of Tayana on Duro reaches its height. Drongar is discovered by Nikto scouts.

219 BBY (1921 CE/2421 GS): Gowix Computers is founded.

The geth begin construction of a mega-structure designed to house and simultaneously run every geth program in existence. Completion of the mega-structure, which would allow the geth to maximize their collective processing capacity, is the long-term goal of geth civilization.

212 BBY (1928 CE/2428 GS): Starting from his homeworld of Delemede, Bosbit Matarcher unintentionally time travels 190 years into the future, due to faulty relativistic shielding on his ship.

206 BBY (1934 CE/2434 GS): Oppo Rancisis is born on Thisspias. Quagga is born on Kashyyyk.

200 BBY (1940 CE/2440 GS): A Wookiee named Chewbacca is born on Kashyyyk. The Jedi Order feels that the dark side of the Force is growing strong again. The star Carosi destroys the innermost five planets in the Carosus system. Yperio Baobab creates Bab-Prime, precursor to Bab-Neo and modern-day droidspeak. Memory wipes become common droid maintenance following a personality virus unleashed by a member of the Baobab Merchant Fleet. Competing scouts dispatched by Tor-Ro-Bo Industries and Eeook Mining and Reclamation simultaneously discover 244Core. The rival companies both claim the planet as their own.

195 BBY (1945 CE/2445 GS): Glova is colonized.

194 BBY (1946 CE/2446 GS): Birth of the Bab-Prime language.

190 BBY (1950 CE/2450 GS): The natives of Fere are wiped out by a plague. Vima-Da-Boda is born.

189 BBY (1951 CE/2451 GS): Vortex joins the Galactic Republic.

188 BBY (1952 CE/2452 GS): Kibh Jeen falls to the dark side of the Force. Almas Academy is founded on Almas by the Jedi. Qornah dies on Almas.

179 BBY (1961 CE/2461 GS): April 12: Yuri Gagarin aboard the Vostok 1 becomes the first human to travel in space. Terran-based Humans becomes a spacefaring society.

171 BBY (1969 CE/2469 GS): July 20: Apollo 11 lands on Luna. Neil Armstrong becomes the first Terran to walk on Luna, and the first Terran to walk on an astronomical object other than Earth.

161 BBY (1979 CE/2479 GS): The Tarasin Revolt begins on Cularin.

160 BBY (1980 CE/2480 GS): Orn Belden, future Bakuran senator, is born.

Aria T'Loak assumes control of Omega after defeating the space station's previous warlord in single combat. She mockingly bestows the title "Patriarch" on the broken krogan, and uses him as a reminder to her enemies of her power.

157 BBY (1983 CE/2484 GS): Chalmun is born on Kashyyyk.

155 BBY (1985 CE/2485 GS): Tojjevvuk dies after fighting Chewbacca on Kashyyyk.

154 BBY (1986 CE/2486 GS): The Tarasin Revolt on Cularin ends with the Cularin Compact.

150 BBY (1990 CE/2490 GS): The Bakur Mining Corporation under Arden colonizes Bakura. A coalition of corporations on Corellia overthrows its ruling constitutional monarchy, installing the office of Diktat to better steward business interests in the sector.

147 BBY (1993 CE/2493 GS): Incom Corporation and Subpro Corporation enter into a partnership.

145 BBY (1995 CE/2495 GS): Brath Qella is discovered by the Galactic Republic's Third General Survey.

142 BBY (1998 CE/2498 GS): The planet of Belasco begins a war with a neighboring planet.

140 BBY (2000 CE/2500 GS): Brath Qella enters a deep ice age.

The drell make first contact with the hanar around this time. With their homeworld Rakhana severely depleted and no spaceflight capability, the drell were poised for a massive population crash by 2025 CE. Agreeing to help, the hanar mount a large-scale rescue operation and evacuate approximately 375,000 drell to their own homeworld, Kahje, over the following decade. The remaining 11 billion drell on Rakhana gradually perish, warring over the last reserves of food and water.

132 BBY (2008 CE/2508 GS): The Republic first makes contact with the Elomin.

130 BBY (2010 CE/2510 GS): The Potentium first appears amongst younger members of the Jedi Order. the Republic discovers Rakhana and begins evacuate the remaining 9 Billion Drell off-world, the Republic then starts operations to rebuild Rakhana, the Remaining Drell starts colonizing New Rakhana. The Drell joins the Republic

128 BBY (2012 CE/2512 GS): Eppie Belden is born on Bakura.

124 BBY (2016 CE/2516 GS): The Senate approves two significant and related pieces of legislation. One declares the Outer Rim Territories a free-trade zone exempt from taxation, and the other extends the definition of functional constituencies entitled to representation in the Senate to guilds and corporations. The Treaty of Trammis is orchestrated by Jedi Master Omo Bouri.

121 BBY (2019 CE/2519 GS): The armed conflict between the Human settlers and the Gungan natives of Naboo comes to an end.

120 BBY (2020 CE/2520 GS): Ugloste is born on Gentes.

119 BBY (2021 CE/2521 GS): The Galactic Republic discovers the planet Orax.

118 BBY (2022 CE/2522 GS): A war between Garos IV and Sundari ends with a treaty.

112 BBY (2028 CE/2528 GS): The 3PO-series protocol droid line begins production by Cybot Galactica. C-3PO is created on Affa

110 BBY (2030 CE/2530 GS): Batorine joins the Galactic Republic.

105 BBY (2035 CE/2535 GS): Durga the Hutt is born on Nal Hutta.

102 BBY (2038 CE/2538 GS): Count Dooku is born to an aristocratic family on Serenno. He is discovered by the Jedi, and begins his training in infancy. Lorian Nod is born. The Aqualish colonize Andosha II and the other Andoan Free Colonies.

100 BBY (2040 CE/2540 GS): The Dowager Queen crashes on Tatooine, which is subsequently colonized by miners and farmers. Fort Tusken is founded on Tatooine. The corporate wing of the Bakur Memorial Building is built on Bakura. Eixes Valorum is Supreme Chancellor. Dreadnaught-class heavy cruisers vessels are first deployed. The Prophets of the Dark Side colonize Kalakar Six from Dromund Kaas. An unnamed Mandalore is assassinated by the bounty hunter Durge and a group of rogue Jedi Knights.

99 BBY (2041 CE/2541 GS): Survivors of the crash of the Dowager Queen found Bestine Settlement.

98 BBY (2042 CE/2542 GS): The first attacks by Tatooine's Sand people occur at Fort Tusken, lasting three years.

97 BBY (2043 CE/2543 GS): Droid Uprising occurs on Bakura. Droid Uprising occurs on Tatooine. Orn Belden and Eppie Antruse are married.

96 BBY (2044 CE/2544 GS): On Lwhekk, the Shreeftut seizes power over the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium after years of internal fighting between his political allies and the factions that supported the previous ruler. Danoor is colonized by scientists studying in the Kathol Rift.

95 BBY (2045 CE/2545 GS): Fort Tusken on Tatooine is abandoned after three years of Sand people attacks.

94 BBY (2046 CE/2546 GS): Famine on Telos IV. The Twenty-First Battle of Zehava on Melida/Daan.

93 BBY (2047 CE/2547 GS): A second group of colonists found Motesta and re-establish Anchorhead on Tatooine.

92 BBY (2048 CE/2548 GS): Qui-Gon Jinn is born on an unknown planet. He is discovered by the Jedi, and begins his training in infancy.

91 BBY (2049 CE/2549 GS): Finis Valorum was born on a planet in the Lytton sector.

90 BBY (2050 CE/2550 GS): Coveway is colonized.

89 BBY (2051 CE/2551 GS): Dooku is apprenticed to Jedi Master Thame Cerulian. Followers of the discredited Jedi Potentium sect settle on Zonama Sekot. Entrepeneurs intending to use ramjet mining ships to gather valuable gases from the Cauldron Nebula establish a settlement on Eol Sha, the only inhabitable world close enough to support the venture. Lorian Nod is expelled from the Jedi Order.

88 BBY (2052 CE/2552 GS): The Dark Woman takes Ki-Adi-Mundi to Coruscant for Jedi training. Plett builds Plett's Well on Belsavis.

87 BBY (2053 CE/2553 GS): Civil war breaks out between Garos IV and Sundari over the destruction of a Garosian grain-processing factory. Tem Chesko is born.

86 BBY (2054 CE/2554 GS): Locus Geen, future General in the Army of the Republic, is born.

85 BBY (2055 CE/2555 GS): Mos Eisley is founded around the wreck of the Dowager Queen.

83 BBY (2057 CE/2557 GS): Mos Espa is founded on Tatooine. The Galactic Games are instituted.

82 BBY (2058 CE/2558 GS): Dooku passes the trials and is made a Jedi Knight. Darth Sidious (Sheev Palpatine) is born on Naboo. Yoda takes Ki-Adi-Mundi as his Padawan learner. Cliegg Lars is born on Tatooine.

78 BBY (2062 CE/2562 GS): Rostek Horn is born on Corellia. Scerra is born on Corellia.

77 BBY (2063 CE/2563 GS): The Second Galactic Games are held. Dooku, along with his apprentice Qui-Gon Jinn, is reunited with Lorian Nod, who is now the leader of a band of space pirates. Ruwee Naberrie is born on Naboo. Senator Blix Annon dies of a heart attack.

76 BBY (2064 CE/2564 GS): Ronhar Kim is born.

75 BBY (2065 CE/2565 GS): Longwind is colonized by criminals released from Galactic Republic prisons. Drewwa, the third moon of Almania, is colonized.

74 BBY (2066 CE/2566 GS): Last civil war in Masterhome ends, being replaced by a harmless tradition.

73 BBY (2067 CE/2567 GS): The planet Kegan begins a period of isolation.

72 BBY (2068 CE/2568 GS): Mace Windu is born on Haruun Kal. Shmi Skywalker is born on an unknown planet.

71 BBY (2069 CE/2569 GS): The Grand ChikatLik—the first prison built on the planet Ord Cestus—is converted into a hotel.

July 20: Armstrong Outpost at Shackleton Crater is formally founded as the first Terran settlement on Luna, on the 100th anniversary of the first lunar landing.

70 BBY (2070 CE/2570 GS): The Kira Run is founded, connecting the Lazerian system to the Ropagi system. The space station Tatoo III is destroyed over Tatooine. Jorus C'baoth is born on Bortras.

Billionaire Victor Manswell, frustrated with the pace of official Terran space exploration, begins funding his own private spaceflight expedition.

69 BBY (2071 CE/2571 GS): Bail Organa of Alderaan is born. The ruins of Wiyentaah are discovered on Polis Massa. The Third Galactic Games are held. Clat'Ha is born.

68 BBY (2072 CE/2572 GS): Nejaa Halcyon is taken as a Padawan learner.

67 BBY (2073 CE/2573 GS):Ki-Adi-Mundi completes his Jedi training. Essara Till is born. Darth Plagueis kills his master Darth Tenebrous and becomes the sole Dark Lord of the Sith.

66 BBY (2074 CE/2574 GS): Jango Fett is born on Concord Dawn. Radiant VII is built and launched over Corellia. Dooku and Qui-Gon Jinn embark on their last mission as Master and Padawan. Shmi Skywalker is sold into slavery. Dorja is born on Coruscant.

65 BBY (2075 CE/2575 GS): The Hutts take control of Tatooine, seeing it as a useful point for transferring smuggled goods between the Corellian Run and the Triellus Trade Route. The Dark Jedi Maw is born. Sheev Palpatine becomes Plagueis's apprentice, becoming Darth Sidious.

The Manswell Expedition successfully launches from Earth en route to the Alpha Centauri system with 300 colonists aboard in cryogenic stasis. Communications with the vessel are lost soon after.

64 BBY (2076 CE/2576 GS): Qui-Gon Jinn passes the Trials and becomes a Jedi Knight. Tahl passes the Trials and becomes a Jedi Knight. The H'kig arrive on Rishi.

63 BBY (2077 CE/2577 GS): Liara T'Soni is born

62 BBY (2078 CE/2578 GS): The Flash speeder is developed on Naboo. The Fourth Galactic Games are held. The R3 series astromech droid is developed around this time. Jocasta Nu joins the Jedi Council.

61 BBY (2079 CE/2579 GS): Followers of the H'kig religion, fleeing from persecution on their homeworld, settle the planet Rishi.

60 BBY (2080 CE/2580 GS): A massive wave of religious refugees from Galand arrived on Rishi. These settlers, who were members of the strict H'kig sect, took up residence in the planet's lowlands and ignored the native Rishii. The Millennium Falcon is constructed over Corellia. The Corellian Security Force, or CorSec, is formed on Corellia. Nejaa Halcyon becomes a Jedi Knight. The Mandalorian Civil War begins. Jaster Mereel becomes Mandalore. Raith Sienar is born.

59 BBY (2081 CE/2581 GS): Nejaa Halcyon and Scerra have a secret wedding on Corellia. Qui-Gon Jinn's first apprentice passes the Trials and becomes a Jedi Knight. Qui-Gon becomes a Jedi Master and takes Xanatos as his second Padawan learner.

58 BBY (2082 CE/2582 GS): Jango Fett is orphaned when his family of simple farmers is murdered by the Mandalorian Death Watch. He is picked up by former Journeyman Protector Jaster Mereel. Jabba Desilijic Tiure is sent to Tatooine to represent the Desilijic Clan. Mace Windu is sent to Hurikane to negotiate with the insectoid-rock humanoids. He makes peace with them and receives purple Hurrikaine crystals that he uses to build his lightsaber. The Yinchorri gain representation in the Galactic Senate. Garen Muln is born on an unknown planet.

57 BBY (2083 CE/2583 GS): The Yinchorri join the Galactic Republic. Bruck Chun is born on Telos IV. Garen Muln begins training in the Jedi Temple under Master Yoda. Cerasi is born on Melida/Daan. Obi-Wan Kenobi is born on Stewjon.

56 BBY (2084 CE/2584 GS): Obi-Wan Kenobi begins training in the Jedi Temple under Master Yoda. Nerra Ziveri turns control of the Jedi academy on Cularin to Lanius Qel-Bertuk and disappears.

55 BBY (2085 CE/2585 GS): The Fifth Galactic Games are held. The Neimoidians become the leaders of the Trade Federation. Siri Tachi is born on an unknown planet. Bant Eerin is born on Dac.

54 BBY (2086 CE/2586 GS): Darth Maul is born on Dathomir, and given to Darth Sidious by his mother to escape the fate of becoming a Nightbrother.

53 BBY (2087 CE/2587 GS): Xanatos leaves the Jedi Order after Qui-Gon Jinn is forced to kill the boy's father, Crion, on Telos IV. The opera, The Brief Reign of Future Wraiths, leaves Coruscant to tour the galaxy. Padawan Jorus C'baoth attends Mirnic University. Bossk is born on Trandosha. Aurra Sing is born on Nar Shaddaa.

52 BBY (2088 CE/2588 GS): Palpatine's predecessor as senator of Naboo, Vidar Kim, is assassinated on Coruscant. Palpatine is elected to the Galactic Senate as Senator of Naboo and the Chommell sector. Oppo Rancisis begins teaching at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The Galactic Correctional Authority is formed, and establishes prisons on several worlds including Oovo IV. Jaster Mereel is killed at the Battle of Korda Six. Jango Fett becomes leader of the Mandalorians. Jedi Master Dooku mediates an end to the Sevarcos Dispute. Jocasta Nu steps down from the Jedi Council. Jar Jar Binks is born on Naboo. Bolabo Hujaan is born on Sullust. Owen Lars is born on Ator.

51 BBY (2089 CE/2589 GS): Jorus C'baoth begins his service as the personal advisor to Senator Palpatine of Naboo. The Dark Woman brings Aurra Sing to Coruscant for Jedi training. Silya Shessaun is born on Thesme. Gilad Pellaeon is born on Corellia.

50 BBY (2090 CE/2590 GS): The Moddell sector is admitted to the Republic as a freestanding subsector. Galladinium founds Galladinium's Galactic Imports on Lenthalis. Salt is introduced to the joins the Galactic Republic and becomes the Moddell sector capital. Young Anomids develop a nonconformist subculture. Galactic Republic scouts discover Bosph and the Bosph species. The Galactic Republic makes first contact with the Eloms. Quarg and his pirates are exiled from the Korteen Belt to Drexel. The Arkanian Revolution is fought over the re-engineering of the Yaka. Jorj Car'das is born on Corellia. Gorm the Dissolver is born. Schennt is born on Corulag. Sayer Mon Neela is born.

49 BBY (2091 CE/2591 GS): Lorana Jinzler is born on Coruscant. Rorworr is born on Kashyyyk. Deel Surool is born on Ryloth. Sylvn is born on Cerea. Pter Thanas is born.

48 BBY (2092 CE/2592 GS): Arani Korden is born on Naboo. Mon Mothma is born on Chandrila. Toba is born on Naboo. Gaen Drommel is born on Oplovis. Sola Naberrie is born on Naboo.

47 BBY (2093 CE/2593 GS): Sharad Hett leaves the Jedi Temple. A'Sharad Hett is born on Tatooine. Sia-Lan Wezz is born. Beru Whitesun is born on Tatooine.

46 BBY (2094 CE/2594 GS): Padmé Amidala (Padmé Naberrie) is born to Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie on Naboo. Airen Cracken is born on Contruum

45 BBY (2095 CE/2595 GS): The Katana fleet is lost. A pair of comets struck and poisoned Toong'l. Qui-Gon Jinn chooses a young Obi-Wan Kenobi as his Padawan. Byss is first charted by the Galactic Republic. Veruna becomes King of Naboo. Raymus Antilles is born on Alderaan. Brandei is born on Mantooine.

44 BBY (2096 CE/2596 GS): Xanatos commits suicide on Telos IV by jumping into a pool of acid, rather than be captured by his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn. The Stark Hyperspace War is fought. Tyvokka is killed by Trade Federation droids. Plo Koon joins the Jedi Council. Kol Huro Unrest. Tap-Nar-Pal is born on Cerea.

43 BBY (2097 CE/2597 GS): The planet of Kegan ends its thirty year isolation. Dean Jinzler is born on Coruscant. Ferus Olin is born.

42 BBY (2098 CE/2598 GS): Omo Bouri dies.

41 BBY (2099 CE/2599 GS): Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One who will bring balance to the Force, is born to a slave named Shmi Skywalker on an unknown world. Jedi Master Tahl dies on New Apsolon. Kit Fisto takes on Tahl's apprentice, Bant Eerin, as his own apprentice. Shea Sadashassa is born on Herdessa. Darra Thel-Tanis is born. Kitster Chanchani Banai is born on Tatooine.

40 BBY (2100 CE/2600 GS): Finis Valorum is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Barriss Offee is born.

39 BBY (2101 CE/2601 GS): Shmi and Anakin Skywalker come to live on Tatooine when they are purchased by Gardulla the Hutt. However, the Hutt ultimately loses her prize to a junk dealer named Watto. The Galactic Republic makes its first known survey of the swamp world, Mirial. Sien Sovv is born on Sullust.

38 BBY (2102 CE/2602 GS): A Galactic Republic survey team crash-lands on Dagobah and begins a one-way battle to survive. Professor Murk Lundi takes a sabbatical to scour Kodai for a lost Sith Holocron. W. Wald is born on Tatooine. Diric Wessiri is born. Narro Sienar dies when his starship is destroyed near Dantooine.

37 BBY (2103 CE/2603 GS): The Yam'rii are enslaved. Liberal revolution on Pergitor. Bene is born. Orman Tagge is born on Tepasi.

The European Space Agency's Lowell City in Eos Chasma becomes the first permanent Terran settlement on Mars.

36 BBY (2104 CE/2604 GS): Finis Valorum is re-elected Supreme Chancellor. The Yam'rii uprising. Nenevanth Tion is born on Lianna. Horton Salm is born.

35 BBY (2105 CE/2605 GS): The Great Resynchronization occurs, in an attempt to harmonize different Galactic calendars. Padmé Naberrie is made an Apprentice Legislator. Jedgar is born. Ahsoka Tano is born on Shili.

34 BBY (2106 CE/2606 GS): The Mandalorians are destroyed by a Jedi task force led by Count Dooku in the Battle of Galidraan. Jango Fett is the only survivor. Mandalorian Myles dies on Galidraan. Anakin Skywalker begins to build C-3PO out of the pieces of several broken protocol droids.

33 BBY (2107 CE/2607 GS): The Yinchorri Uprising begins. Ki-Adi-Mundi joins the Jedi Council. In response to a wave of Nebula Front attacks, the Galactic Senate grants the Trade Federation the right to arm its ships, in return for trade route taxation. Eriadu Trade Summit. Padmé Amidala becomes Princess of Theed. Republic exploration ship Pathfinder III rediscovers Yashuvhu. R2-D2 is created.

32 BBY (2108 CE/2608 GS): The Blockade of Naboo, Padmé Amidala, former Princess of Theed, is elected Queen of Naboo. The Invasion of Naboo. The Trade Federation, under the influence of Darth Sidious, blockades, and eventually invades, Naboo at the behest of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn free Queen Amidala along with her political entourage and personal security force. R2-D2, an astromech droid aboard the Queen's Yacht, repairs the shield generator in the midst of danger while the ship attempts to escape the blockade. After the ship eludes the Trade Federation and lands on the remote world Tatooine, R2-D2 begins a longstanding relationship with the protocol droid C-3PO built by Anakin Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker is discovered by Qui-Gon Jinn on the planet Tatooine. Qui-Gon wins Anakin's freedom by betting against Anakin's owner Watto in a podrace Anakin himself participates in. Anakin Skywalker is discovered by Qui-Gon Jinn on the planet Tatooine. Qui-Gon wins Anakin's freedom by betting against Anakin's owner Watto in a podrace Anakin himself participates in. Queen Amidala returns to Naboo and ends a period of disdain between the two predominant species on the planet: Humans and Gungans. The Gungans engage the droid army while the Queen and her security force capture the leaders of the Trade Federation. In the battle, Qui-Gon Jinn is killed by Darth Maul, who, in turn, is bisected by Obi-Wan Kenobi, but survives. Daultay Dofine is killed when the Droid Control Ship is destroyed by Anakin Skywalker. Darth Plagueis is killed by his apprentice, Darth Sidious, who then becomes the new Dark Lord of the Sith. Following the Battle of Naboo, Senator Palpatine is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, replacing Finis Valorum. Count Dooku leaves the Jedi Order and disappears, secretly joining Darth Sidious. The creation of a secret clone army begins on Kamino, under the order placed by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. Jango Fett a bounty hunter whose DNA is the specimen for replication, requests an unaltered clone be made for him; he names him Boba Fett. The two then discuss the possibility of the army. Count Dooku murders Sifo-Dyas and becomes Darth Tyranus, the second Sith apprentice of Darth Sidious, however, this was a clone created by Sifo-Dyas. The Yuuzhan Vong reach the galaxy.

31 BBY (2109 CE/2609 GS): Lando Calrissian is born. The Nightsisters succeed in capturing a Star Temple and slaughter many Kwi.

30 BBY (2110 CE/2610 GS): Adi Gallia, Ki-Adi-Mundi and A'Sharad Hett begin the hunt for Aurra Sing. The Jedi Knight Vergere traveled to Zonama Sekot and encountered an advance scouting force of Yuuzhan Vong, which she then left with to prevent any conflict from harming the world. Kh'aris Fenn attempts a coup on the Twi'lek Clan Council. Professor Rynalla attempts to excavate the Bracers of Najus on Leritor. Anzati released from stasis by Aayla Secura overrun Kiffex.

29 BBY (2111 CE/2611 GS): Raith Sienar presents the original concept for the Death Star to Wilhuff Tarkin. Han Solo is born on Corellia. Thracia Cho Leem leaves the Jedi Order. Preparations begin for the Outbound Flight Project. The Jamaane Coup occurs.

28 BBY (2112 CE/2612 GS): The Vagaari are defeated by the Chiss Ascendancy. Chancery election; Palpatine is re-elected Supreme Chancellor. The Colicoids take over spice processing on Nar Secura is knighted on Coruscant. Quinlan Vos is promoted to Jedi Master on Coruscant.

27 BBY (2113 CE/2613 GS): Radnor is struck by a bioplague; the nearby Avoni attempt to conquer it. Mon Mothma is elected Senator of Chandrila. The Outbound Flight Project departs from Yaga Minor, but is destroyed shortly after by Mitth'raw'nuruodo. The Sepan Civil War begins. Reija Momen becomes administrator of the Intergalactic Communications Center. Master Yarael Poof is slain by Ashaar Khorda while protecting Coruscant from the Infant of Shaa. Firmus Piett is born on Axxila.

26 BBY (2114 CE/2614 GS): Yeorg Captison is elected to the Bakuran Senate. Maxo Vista wins the Galactic Games.

25 BBY (2115 CE/2615 GS): The Yuuzhan Vong establish an advance base on the planet Bimmiel. The Jedi begin a campaign against the Pirates of Iridium. Alderaanian scouts find the planet Isis, but keep it a secret. Yaddle sacrifices herself to save the people of Mawan by using the Force to absorb a deadly chemical weapon. Shaak Ti joins the Jedi Council, replacing Yaddle.

24 BBY (2116 CE/2616 GS): Count Dooku reappears on Raxus Prime and alleges that the Republic has become too corrupt and pushes for citizens to break from the Republic and form a new government of their own. Granta Omega plots two assassination attempts on Palpatine and though they are averted by the Jedi, 21 Senators are killed. Ferus Olin resigns from the Jedi Order. He eventually ends up living on the world of Bellassa where he starts a good friendship with Roan Lands. Palpatine reaches the end of his second term as Supreme Chancellor; the passage of the Emergency Powers Act allows him to stay in office until the crisis is dealt with. Amidala, after serving two terms as Queen, is appointed by her successor Jamillia to be Naboo's Senator. Start of the Virgillian Civil War. The Commerce Guild takes control of Korriban. Ister Paddie assumes Lanus Wrede's former seat in the Galactic Senate.

23 BBY (2117 CE/2617 GS): Ludi Billane is born on Ord Thoden. Judder Page is born on Corulag.

22 BBY (2118 CE/2618 GS): The Clone Wars begins between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems

19 BBY (2121 CE/2621 GS): The Supreme Chancellor at the time, Sheev Palpatine, is discovered to be the dreaded Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, the senate remove him via Order 65, however, he escaped

18 BBY (2122 CE/2622 GS): The confederate council is discovered on the planet Mustifar, after more then five months of brutal fighting, the Separatist council is captured and sent to Coruscant for crimes against the Republic, they are then executed for their crimes

17 BBY (2123 CE/2623 GS): The Confederacy of Independent Systems dissolves, but holdouts continued fighting, they are then refereed to by the Republic as the Confederate Remnants

15 BBY (2125 CE/2625 GS): The yahg, an intelligent pre-spaceflight race, are discovered on the planet Parnack. Ambassadors representing the Citadel Council arrive on the planet and attempt to open diplomatic contact. After the ambassadors are killed by the predatory yahg, the Council ceases all contact with the yahg and declares Parnack off-limits.

Not long after the yahg are discovered, one yahg is captured for the Shadow Broker to study. With the Broker's assistance, the yahg rapidly ascends within the Broker's organization as "Operative Kechlu". Eventually, the Broker becomes wary of "Operative Kechlu" and attempts to have him terminated, but the order is sent too late. The yahg assumes the mantle of the Shadow Broker and directs the organization for the next sixty years.

14 BBY (2126 CE/2626 GS): The various Confederate Warlords engaged in conflict against each other, this starts the Confederate Civil War

10 BBY (2130 CE/2630 GS): Darth Sidious Returns from his self impose exile along with a powerful army, he then declares that the Republic is ruled by "Inferior Species" and that's he's here to return it to it's "rightful hands" (IE Humanity) many human-dominated worlds joins him and thus starts the Galactic Civil War

9 BBY (2131 CE/2631 GS): Darth Sidious reorganized his resistance movement into an Empire with himself as Emperor, Byss is declared the Capital of this new Empire and then declares it "The New Order, a New Galactic Empire"

8 BBY (2134 CE/2634 GS): Steven Hackett is born

7 BBY (2133 CE/2633 GS): After three years of brutal fighting, the Galactic Empire launched a devastating attack on Coruscant, the battle for Coruscant last for over ten months but ends in Republic victory, however, Coruscant is reduced to ruins

4 BBY (2136 CE/2636 GS): The Galactic Civil War has been raging for over six years, Coruscant is mostly rebuilt, now the Confederate Remnants are beginning to dissolve.

3 BBY (2137 CE/2637 GS): David Anderson is born. The Eldfell-Ashland Energy Corporation demonstrates helium-3 fuel extraction from the atmosphere of Saturn.

2 BBY (2138 CE/2638 GS): The Confederate Remnants are effectively dissolved, this officially ends the twenty year long Clone Wars

1 BBY (2139 CE/2639 GS): Saren Arterius is born. Kahlee Sanders is born.

0 ABY (2140 CE/2140 GS): The Battle of Yavin occurs after the Republic were lead to believe that the Galactic Empire were constructing a massive battle station over Yavin the resulting battle destroys the massive battle station and lead to the Invasion of Yavin

2 ABY (2142 CE/2642 GS): The Empire launched a series of devastating assaults against the Republic, which caused the republic to suffer many defeats and loses several systems

3 ABY (2143 CE/2643 GS): Construction of Gagarin Station (Jump Zero) begins beyond the orbit of Pluto.

4 ABY (2144 CE/2644 GS): After retrieving intelligence about Emperor Palpatine's newest project, a another Death Star, dubbed "Darth Star II", the Republic then launched a full on assault on it, the Battle of Endor occurs and ends in a Republic victory, after the station was destroyed and Emperor Palpatine's death, because of this the Empire becomes disorganized which then allows Pro-Republic uprisings to occur in many Imperial Systems, at the same time, the Republic uses the confusing and disorganization to invade and capture hundreds of Imperial Systems, the Galactic Empire effectively fragments

5 ABY (2145 CE/2645 GS): Republic forces are caught off guard during the Battle of Kaut, when a Confederate Remnant fleet appeared and opens fire on both Republic and Empire fleets and managed to capture a Imperial Star Dreadnought in the process

6 ABY (2146 CE/2646 GS): The Imperial Remnants dissolves into Civil War as the various Imperial warlords starts to attack one another over who should became the next Emperor.

Thane Krios is born

7 ABY (2147 CE/2647 GS): The Imperial Remnants unites under the leadership of a Mirilian Admiral by the name Katze Ruili, she then starts a series of devastating assaults on the Republic, this starts the Ruili Era, at the same time, Republic forces track down the leader of the Confederate Remnants fleet that attacked some two years ago, a former Imperial officer named Tyber Zann, they found him over the planet Hypori, the resulting battle ended with his death and the capture of the same Imperial Star Dreadnought that he stole, now dubbed "The Merciless", the Unified Confederate Remnants fragments there after.

Trace amounts of element zero are discovered on Mars.

8 ABY (2148 CE/2648 GS): After a brutal battle between Republic and Imperial forces over the region of space known as "The Maw" Admiral Ruili is killed during the battle, when her Star Destroyer is destroyed by a Chiss Republic Admiral known as Thawn, this ends Ruili Era as the various warlords once again fights each other

Half way across the Galaxy, Humanity on Earth discovers a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Building on the remnants of this long extinct race, humans quickly explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and beginning detailed exploration of the Sol system.

9 ABY (2149 CE/2649 GS): Sheev Palpatine is reborn, reuniting the Imperial Remnants under his rule, this starts the Reborn Emperor Era

Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, humans discover that Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, encased in ice. Once activated, Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible.

The Systems Alliance charter is signed by the eighteen largest nations on Earth. The Alliance soon becomes the military and exploratory spearhead of humanity.

10 ABY (2150 CE/2650 GS): Confederate Remnants officially dissolves and is annexed by the Galactic Republic.

Miranda Lawson is born. The Systems Alliance begins the first surveys for colonization prospects outside the Sol System. One of these surveys discovers the planet Terra Nova.

11 ABY (2151 CE/2651 GS): To defend its expanding territory, Terran begins constructing a massive military fleet and space station at Arcturus, the nexus of several key mass relays, even though they have yet to encounter another intelligent spacefaring race. An accident at Singapore International Spaceport exposes hundreds of humans to dust-form element zero. Roughly 30% of the children born in Singapore after element zero exposure suffer from cancerous growths. After his mother is exposed during the accident, Kaidan Alenko is born later that year with biotic potential.

12 ABY (2152 CE/2652 GS): The Reborn Emperor is killed in the Battle of Byss, this ends the Reborn Emperor Era.

The Delta Pavonis Foundation, a major consortium based on Earth, begins settlement of humanity's first extra-solar colony world, the planet Demeter. Later that year, additional colonies are founded on Eden Prime and Terra Nova. Thane Krios is submitted for training as an assassin under the hanar.

13 ABY (2153 CE/2653 GS): The Imperial Remnants dissolves into a series of brutal civil wars once again, the Republic then starts a series of invasions that weaken the Imperial Remnants even more, the Republic then officially declares an end to the Galactic Civil War, however various Imperial Holdouts and Warlords remains.

14 ABY (2154 CE/2654 GS): April 11: Victor and Victoria Shepard is born. There is a second publicized accident involving the exposure of humans to element zero.

15 ABY (2155 CE/2655 GS): After a series of raids on various systems by pirates, slavers and many other criminal organizations, the Republic orders it's military to invades systems that's not directly about of the Republic (I.E Hutt Space), this starts the Outer Rim Crusades.

Saren Arterius is promoted to active service in the turian military at the age of 16. The Systems Alliance occupies completed portions of Arcturus Station, intended to become the Alliance's headquarters. Jeff "Joker" Moreau is born.

16 ABY (2156 CE/2656 GS): Arcturus Station is formally inaugurated. A small number of human children exposed to element zero exhibit minor telekinetic abilities. Kai Leng is born.

17 ABY (2157 CE/2658 GS): Pluto's orbit becomes circularized as a result of mass relay operations. Jacob Taylor is born. David Anderson graduates from Officer Candidate School with the rank of Second Lieutenant. Humanity makes violent first contact with another spacefaring race: the turians. The turians observe human explorers attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden by galactic law after the Rachni Wars, and attack. Over the next three months, a brief but tense conflict known by humans as the First Contact War and by turians as the Relay 314 Incident ensues.

18 ABY (2158 CE/2658 GS): Republic military and science teams discovered a massive station at the edge of Republic Space.


	2. Chapter 1: New Discovery

**18 ABY, outside New Naboo, R.F.V "Peaceful Beginnings"**

Not many people within the Republic pays much attention to this relatively small colony, especially one that's this close to the unknown regions. That was to be expected of New Naboo, not to be known, nor remembered and only to be remembered by the Republic's census, that is, until the discovery of a massive station at the very edge of the System. Sense then, Republic Scientist have flaked to New Naboo to study this station. And now, a Republic fleet have been sent to protect the Republic have sent a fleet to protect the science teams studying the station, but, little do they know, what they are about to do may turn the universe on it's head for part of the Galaxy.

'Why are we here?' though Admiral Tini Vonal as she looked at the odd prang-shaped space station,'why are we here and not at the front lines' she thought with a snarl, the forty eight year twi'lek woman turn her attention to the science vessels that her fleet of twenty-five ships were ordered to protect. She signed and ran a hand on her scarred fact, irritation becoming more evaded on her face,'I certainly hope it's worth it...' she though bitterly to herself.

**2658 GS, Outside Vonius, T.H.S "Preventing Incident"**

Vonius, a small, unimportant colony at the center of edge of Turian Space, with a population barely pass a thousand, and a insignificant military outpost, no one though of it much, not the Hierarchy nor the Council, no one cares what happens to this world...

but that's not what went though Captain Ferrius Tuinius head, not today at least, what went though his head was that of last year's events, the Incident at Relay 314 or, as the Humans call it, the First Contact War, and the hatred of it, not towards the humans, but rather, to his own species, breathing out an air of frustration, he spoke in a low voice, a mere whisper, "For being a peace keeping force, we do have a hard time keeping the peace...". It was like that for two hours, him thinking, and hating of years past. Those thoughts were interrupted by a voice, a young voice. He snapped into reality and asked "Yes private?" the Turian looked at him and repeated "We have detect this systems' Mass Relay is now active..." he groaned "Yes, so then what's the problem?" he asked again. Even if it was small colony, it still need supplies every once and a while, that shouldn't became a concern for any Hierarchy Fleet, not matter how big or small. "Well, captain, it's just, it's small. Really small, smaller then a fighter, it's the same size as a...Well, an Elcor..." in that instant, irritation became replaced by confusion, in under a minute, he spoke "...What... Could you repeat that again, Anius?" The Turian, Anius, proceed to speak again "it's the size of an Elcor captain, and it should be exiting the Relay in about a minute captain." Captain Tuinius turned his attention over to the Relay that's now glowing with activity, and just like how Private Anius said, out come a object, an object that no one on any of the ships could possibly known of "What in the name of the Spirits..."

**18 ABY, Unknown Space, Republic Probedroid nicknamed "Discovery" **

After fifteen long hours, the Probedroid the Republic set thought the sttation emerged on the other side. It then started recording everything it sees, the systems' star, it's planets and, at the same time, calculating a hyperspace route to this location. But what peeked the Droid's curiosity was the green and blue planet with two moons, it began studying it for five minutes before returning to the station to head back to the fleet, ignorant of the fleet next to it...

**2658 GS, outside Vonius, T.H.S 'Preventing Incident'**

Captain Tuinius stood there, speechless, not knowing what to make of it. Could it be young, recently spacefaring Race that was ignorant of Council Law? or was it pirates that found a new, unopened Relay and accidentally sent a probe to an already marked Relay, either one was not good. "Captain?" asked Anius, looking at the Captain. Tuinius looked at him and then to the rest of the crew "Following that probe!" he ordered, though, in the back of his skull, he hoped that he won't regret this decision, if, he lives long enough to regret...


	3. Chapter 2: First Contact

**2658 GS, FTL Space, T.H.V "Preventing Incident"**

Captain Ferrius Tuinius was pacing back and forth on the bridge of his ship, deep in thought over a choice, over which course of action he should take. At the same time, the air on the bridge was equally as intense, with the turians checking all their equipment, two, three even four times over preparing for... anything, a first contact scenario or a pirate attack, some even prayed a word or two to the spirits in the event that their ship becomes one of the first to be annihilated by enemy fire, or crash, head first, into a ship that's close to the relay. Anius, on the other hand, didn't do any of these things. What he did do however was just as important any other task aboard ship. Namely checking over the eezo core and the kinetic barriers, until the ships' virtual intelligence informed him that they will soon arrive at their destination. "Captain, we will arrive in about an hour..." he informed while he continued to prepare the kinetic barriers of the vessel for imminent use. "Thank you Anius" Captain Tuinius responded still thinking over his next course of action.

**18 ABY, Outside New Naboo, R.F.V "Peaceful Beginnings"**

Admiral Vonal was irritated, the source of this irritation was caused by the man in front of her. The fair-skinned human stood there, overflowing with knowledge and curiosity as he explained the discovery, unfortunately, he seemingly bounced off the walls going from one subject to another. She coughed to regain his attention, and when he turned to face her, she asked "Can you please finish what you were saying, Dr. Biuu?" Dr. Biuu nodded and then spoke in a thick Coruscanti accent, a far cry from the neutral Coruscanti accent, "Well, Admiral, the station appears to send an object through space at incredible speeds, but..." he stopped short and looked at the station that was outside the ship, "it's considerably slower then our hyperdrive systems." She took it all in. "Send your findings to the senate" she ordered. nodded but stopped, horror enveloped his features as he spoke, terror impatient in his voice "A...Admiral!" She turned her head and saw twelve ships exit right beside the station, in that momentary instant she barked "Prepare all ships for any attack!"

**2658 GS, Unknown Space, T.H.V "Preventing Incident"**

The ship finally emerged from FTL, appearing beside the Mass Relay, then eleven others followed shortly thereafter. At first they saw nothing but the blackness of space and the radiant glow of the relay, but as the fleet pulled around that's when they saw the other fleet. A fleet of twenty seven ships, the design of which are unknown to them, but what horrified the crew most were the two ships observed in the center, one was twice the size of the legendary asari dreadnought the Destiny Ascension.

Captain Tuinius guessed that it was at least 6 to 7 thousand meters in length and he didn't even want to know the width of the enormous dreadnought. But to the bewilderment of all within the fleet, another twenty five ships with the same odd designs appeared, simply out of nowhere. The unknown fleet now started to move to the opposite direction from left to right. Confusion was dominant on the faces of the crew. Captain Tuinius spoke then "Record all of this, and if we are attacked, send it as a warning to the rest of Citadel space, but..." he stopped, hope slowly replacing dread "if we have a peaceful first contact, then send the recording only to the Council." He stopped again, he turned towards the crew member responsible and asked "Attach a message to it, ask them to send a diplomatic force to meet this new race..." but then interrupted, as a crew member gasped in horror then spoke with fear still infused in his voice "C..Ca...Captain!" Tuinius turned and looked at the view port, then his face twisted into horror as his mandibles twitched and mouth fell open, all the while the V.I recorded the newest ship to appear amongst the unknown fleet, a massive dreadnought that dwarfed the two recorded and already massive capital vessels...

**18 ABY, Outside New Naboo, R.F.V "Peaceful Beginnings"**

Admiral Vonal grinned, now she had a reinforced fleet with a Constitution-Class Star-Dreadnought, she grinned even more at that. Doubting any attack, that this new and entirely unknown fleet, could throw at them could ever damage the fleet or the accompanying science vessels. Sitting and waiting for any signs of attack from the unknown fleet she heard a cough from behind her, she promptly turned to see, and much to her disappointment was Dr. Biuu. Not alone, but standing alongside a hooded figure 'a senator from the looks of it..' she thought.

"Admiral, we may be facing a first contact scenario" explained Dr. Biuu, she looked at him, anger filling her voice when she barked "And if they're a slaver fleet? Then what?" Dr. Biuu was going to speak but is stopped precipitously by the Senator. "I'll take it from here Dr. Biuu" he explained, in an accent simpler to that of a neimoidian and turned to face Vonal, pulling back his hood, revealing a green-grey skin with two red colored slits for eyes and then proceeded to speak. "Admiral, by order of the Galactic Senate, I order you to send a first contact package to the unknown fleet at once!" She looked at him, then turned to look at a crewman and ordered a first contact package be sent, she also ordered her crewmen to prepare the holographic transmission for any messages they may send as a reply... and to be alert for any negative reaction.

**2658 GS, Unknown Space, T.H.V "Preventing incident"**

They were just sitting there, sitting there and waiting. For what? no one in the fleet knew, perhaps for plotting their ultimate destruction some thought, or perhaps their capture others thought. But Captain Tuinius just sat there, not thinking of anything, already accepting of his fate. But just when everyone had accepted their ultimate end, Anius came up to the Captain and explained. "Sir, we have retrieved a message broadcast from the unknown fleet". Tuinius's dread was insistently replaced by a new found, but conscious sense of hope.

"Well play it then!" he ordered.

Anius nodded pulled up his omni-tool and typed something. The message then played and showed all present, much to their surprise, a... a human, but then the image changed to another, an unknown race with a large blue colored head with large red colored eyes, then it changed to another image, and once again an unknown race, one that was aquatic like with a large head with two bronze colored eyes off the side. The image then changed to a map of the Galaxy, showing where they were at present, the map changed colors, with one half remaining the same while the other half changed to a crimson color. The image slowly begins to fade as a new image replaces it, one that Tuinus suspects be this government's symbol, a white circle forms, then another black circle forms in the middle, a black ring then forms, but the image once more changes as eight arms forms from out of the inner circle with the ring broken into eight pieces, each hole equal to the arms. The message then ends with the crew confused by what they just saw. The crew turning to look at the captain, as if asking 'our orders Captain?'. Tuinius just looked at them, then looked at the unknown fleet, and barked "Send them our first contact package, and send theirs to the Citadel, I believe the Council will want to see it..."

**18 ABY, outside New Naboo, R.F.V "Peaceful beginnings"**

Admiral Vonal was now the one waiting, waiting for a reply from the unknown fleet. Though in her mind, she would rather destroy this fleet instead, just when she was continuing her thoughts a comms officer ran up to her, saluting her then said "Ma'am, the unknown fleet has sent a 'First Contact' package, do you wish to view ma'am?" he finished with a question.

Vonal looked at him for a moment, thinking for just a split second, then she answered "Yes I would..." the COMMO nodded and returned to his post as she started walking to the communications room to watch the message. When she entered she saw Dr. Biuu and the neimoidian already there, both of whom looked at her, nodded, then returned looking at the holotable. Vonal looked at the COMMO, who nodded and pressed a button. The table displayed a holographic message from the unknown fleet, the first part of the message was three images, one a vaguely human-like female with bluish-purple skin and what looks like hundreds of lekkel coming out of the back of her skull, then it changed to another image, this one showed an amphibious species with greenish skin, what looks very much like horns on the top of its skull and big eyes that appear to be black in color. The third image showed an almost metallic species with reptilian-like eyes and mandibles that are connected to its jaw. The message changed once more to show a station of some kind, a station that seems stranded within a beautiful nebula before ending with the front image of the station, it had five "arms" that contacted to a ring and finally showing an image within said ring of a tower of some kind, the display then ends and repeats.

Vonal looked at Dr. Biuu and the neimoidian for what seemed like hours, the neimoidian finally cleared his throat and said "We must send this to the Senate and the Council". The COMMO nodded and after a nod from his CO pushed a button on the table. Admiral Vonal returned to her post, waiting for anything to happen, absolutely anything...


	4. Chapter 3: Council Discussions

**2658 GS, Council Chambers, The Citadel**

For the fifth time now, the council re watched the message that the 12th Defense Fleet had sent. The emotions of the Councillors were random, confused and varied, with the turian councilor,

Councilor Delio Tanidros, seemingly radiating rage and hatred. To whom, no one knew, but a few would guess that the rage was directed at the humans. While the salarian councilor, Councilor

Retant Aelarni, seemed to be more vague about her emotions then the other two councilors, both confusion and curiosity perhaps, an ambivalence between the two. But the most varied of all

the councilors was Councilor Tevos, whose countenance seemed to possess a cross between confusion, curiosity and rage. They were watching the message a sixth time, after thirty minutes, it

stopped. Tanidros let out an angered breath turning off the message and yelled at the nearest C-Sec officer "Call Ambassador Goyle up to the Council at once!". The C-Sec officers nodded

and started heading to the elevators, Tanidros then turned to speak with his fellow Councilors, anger filling his voice as he spoke...

**2158 CE, System Alliance Embassy, The Citadel**

Ambassador Anita Goyle worked quietly at her terminal, busy herself looking over issues she could show to the Council in the coming months, and hoped they may listen to her case. But then the door to her office pulled back to reveal several C-Sec Officers entering the office, "What may I do for you officers?" was her first thought and question. The lead C-Sec officer came forward, a turian, he cleared his throat and spoke "The Council wishes to see you Ambassador", Anita looked at him in amusement, then she stood up from her desk, nodded while she replied "I'm honored to come before the Council" she then headed to the door to walk to the Council Tower.

**2658 GS, Council Chambers, The Citadel**

"It's obvious that the humans lied to us! And as such, I demand that the humans be reprimanded!" Councilor Tanidros intoned.

"We don't know if the humans know about this, we must wait and see their reaction... Councilor" Said Councilor Aelorni in a dry tone, the two of them looked at Councilor Tevos, whom hadn't said a word as of yet, but just as she could speak, Councilor Aelorni saw Ambassador Goyle coming up the stairs, and cutting Tevos off as she spoke, "Thank you for coming at such a short notice." said Councilor Aelorni "The pleasure is all mine, Councilor" replied Goyle with a smile.

In contrast Councilor Tanidros spoke in a rather hateful tone "Ambassador Goyle, would you explain why we have contacted a human military fleet outside of Council Space?"

Ambassador Goyle looked at him in confusion then asked "What gives you that thought Councilor?" the Councilors looked at each other, then Councilor Tevos pulled up her omni-tool and typed into it. Ambassador Goyle's omni-tool started up and blinked to inform her of a newly received message, she then opened the file and proceeded to watch the message, her face started to twist and turn first in confusion and then shock. Goyle watched it several different times before she stopped the message and deactivated the omni-tool and stared at the Council with the same level of confusion and shock and then, after thirty seconds of silence, she abruptly broke her self-imposed stuporous silence "How...how is that possible? We... we don't know what this is nor do we know about the races shown".

The Councilors were now either shocked or surprised by her reaction and her reply. Councilor Tanidros shifted his position and looked at the other councilors, then looking at Ambassador

Goyle one last time, spoke "It appears that I was wrong, but, we still need to discuss this... situation" Councilor Tevos absorbed all that had transpired before her and spoke in a rather neutral tone "If we could, we should meet with them peacefully". Councilor Aelorni nodded in agreement, she then asked "Should we vote on this issue?" the other two Councilors nodded in agreement.

Aelorni activited her omni-tool then typed her official authorization before deactivating it, the other two councilors did the same, but Councilor Tevos' omni-tool remained active. Looking at it once more, then deactivated it then said with finality "We will meet this new species". The salarian councilor smiled while the turian councilor looked agitated.

"This meeting is now dismissed" spoke Councilor Tevos. Councilor Aelorni raised her voice and spoke out swiftly in the salarian way "But before we leave, i believe we should have the humans accompany us" this surprised Ambassador Goyle but irritated Councilor Tanidros of which he voiced his irritation "This is a purely Council issue". His turian intransigence only earned frustration from Ambassador Goyle and the same level of irritation from Councilor Aelorni, but before Ambassador Goyle could vocally object, Councilor Aelorni beat her to it "The humans have just as much a right to meet them as we do... Councilor" she said, then turned to looked at ambassador Goyle "Inform your leadership that the Council has invited them to join the Council in participating with this diplomatic mission, but do not inform them of our... problems... just yet".

Ambassador Goyle nodded, thanked them for their time and proceeded to head to the elevator, all the while thinking of the coming discussions with the Systems Alliance leadership.


	5. Author

Sorry to inform everyone who follows this story, that I'm been having a bad case of writer's block and haven't come up with anything for the story as of yet. I don't know when this writer's block will end, however, if any of you have any good ideas for the fourth chapter that would be great! Overall, I'm not abandoning this story, it's just I haven't figure out what to write for the seventh chapter (other then it will be set on Coruscant and largely involves the Galactic Senate).

All and all, I hope you all understand this predicament that I have for time being.

One more thing. I honestly didn't expect this many people to follow this story, in fact, I was thinking that I would be lucky to have 5 to 10 people following this story, not 68, I guess I must be doing something right to have people enjoy it, wish I know what it is though...

Update: ain't dead nor forgotten this story! just having a bad case of writers block... and general lack of confidence in my own writing abilities... anyway, if their's anyone who wises to proof read my stories via Beta Reader, please send me a Private Message, anyway, thanks for your patience so far


End file.
